Shep regulates neuronal remodeling by controlling expression of its chromatin targets Neuronal remodeling is critical to form the mature nervous system and can lead to neuropsychiatric diseases when disrupted. Global gene expression changes in neurons during remodeling as well as the factors that regulate these changes remain poorly defined. To elucidate this process, we performed RNA-seq on isolated Drosophila larval and pupal neurons and found up-regulated synaptic signaling and down-regulated gene expression regulators as a result of normal neuronal metamorphosis. We further tested the role of alan shepard (shep), which encodes an evolutionarily conserved RNA-binding protein required for proper neuronal remodeling. Depletion of shep in neurons prevents the execution of metamorphic gene expression patterns, and shep-regulated genes correspond to Shep chromatin and/or RNA-binding targets. Reduced expression of a Shep-inhibited target gene we identified, brat, is sufficient to rescue neuronal remodeling defects of shep knockdown flies. Our results reveal direct regulation of transcriptional programs by Shep to regulate neuronal remodeling during metamorphosis. Argonaute2 and LaminB modulate gene expression by controlling chromatin topology Drosophila Argonaute2 (AGO2) has been shown to regulate expression of certain loci in an RNA interference (RNAi)-independent manner, but its genome-wide function on chromatin remains unknown. Here, we identified the nuclear scaffolding protein LaminB as a novel interactor of AGO2. When either AGO2 or LaminB are depleted in Kc cells, similar transcription changes are observed genome-wide. In particular, changes in expression occur mainly in active or potentially active chromatin, both inside and outside LaminB-associated domains (LADs). Furthermore, we identified a somatic target of AGO2 transcriptional repression, no hitter (nht), which is immersed in a LAD located within a repressive topologically-associated domain (TAD). Null mutation but not catalytic inactivation of AGO2 leads to ectopic expression of nht and downstream spermatogenesis genes. Depletion of either AGO2 or LaminB results in reduced looping interactions within the nht TAD as well as ectopic inter-TAD interactions, as detected by 4C-seq analysis. Overall, our findings reveal coordination of AGO2 and LaminB function to dictate genome architecture and thereby regulate gene expression.